Ed-Geist
Ed-Geist 'is an episode of the sixth season of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy claims an old skull from Rolf. But his house becomes haunted by a poltergeist. Polt Rolf finally throughs out his old skull he got 6 years ago. And what do you know? It falls into the hands of Edd. He then tries to return the skull to him. However, Rolf says to go as far away as possible as it is cursed. Unfortunetly, Eddy gets in the way and takes Edd's annoyed look as a yes. But when Eddy takes it home, the window suddenly starts opening and closing repeatedly. Eddy is annoyed, Edd is consused and Ed...well, Ed is just talking on about B-horror movie references. Later on more strange things are going on in the house, such as when Eddy looked in the mirror, he saw himself when he put water one his face and turn into Ed. He puts more water on his face he turns into Kevin, Danny Antonucci, the A.K.A guy on the logo, Numbuh One From Codename: Kids Next Door and finally back to himself. He calls Ed and Edd and to help him out in his time of need. Ed & Edd come over and Double D says its all just coincidences just like the time he took Rolf's old phone. Ice then falls out the fridge, springs jump out the bed, and the blender and oven explode. But all just coincidences to Double D. But then the T.V. turns on and all of the channells show nothing but static, soon the T.V. screen turns into a portal, starts sucking in everything in sight and finally Edd gets the point. Ed knew how to get rid of the poltergeist what to do is to get rid of the skull. Unfortunatly the skull got sucked as well. So in order to get it back they must enter the T.V. to get it back. When entering The Trio turn into 3-D models and have to get the skull from the ghost in order to get the ghost the have to catch him. The Trio finally get the skull and get rid of the curse once and for all. When get Ed wants to go inside the T.V., he crashes into it, twists the nob and the screen says "THE END?". Quotes *'''Rolf: Beware! That prop is cur- smashes his head into Rolf's Ed: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers! Rolf: Rolf still has gotten no respect over the past five seasons. *'Ed': Oops...Umm guys, are ice blocks meant to fall out the fridge? *'Edd': I don't want to go inside the T.V Eddy! Eddy: Come on, Double D! Who do you take me for? Morton Harket? Come on! *'Ed': Whoooooa! You gotta try this guys! It's like Tron! *'Eddy': This such a great movie, guys. You're gonna love it! TV suddenly explodes Eddy: Well...that was... Edna: Distrubing? Eddy: I was gonna say eventful. Trivia *The episode's plot and title are a reference to the 1982 horror movie, Poltergeist. *Eddy said to Double D that he takes him for “Morton Harket,” *Ed said that the 3-D dimenson was like the 1982 film Tron. *Rolf breaks the fourth wall by saying he's gotten no respect over the past 5 seasons. *When Eddy said that was eventful, he was referencing Hello Hellhole, an episode of Eddsworld in which all the same lines are said. Category:Fan-Fiction